Camp Leaf
by what.it.takess
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino are all heading out to camp. Cabins vs cabins and boys vs girls. But at camp a lot of things happen including truth or dare, gambling and a whole lot more. 14 year olds can get a little wild sometimes.


**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

Summary: Hinata and her 3 friends are going to summer camp. Friends, enemies, and relationships are formed. Will this be a summer to remember? Couples Unknown.

"SUMMER CAMP?!" the three girls shrieked at their friend.

One girl's name was Ino Yamanaka and heir to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the number one flower shop in town. She is a blonde blue-eyed girl who wears tight clothes that showed her body. The slut type as a lot of girls may call her, but just because you dress like one never means you are.

Another was Sakura Haruno, an intern at the Konoha Hospital. Her grandmother is one of the head doctors there and helped her receive the internship. Sakura has cherry blossom blonde hair which is a pinkish color. She also has very pretty emerald eyes and dresses as normal girls do.

The other one was Tenten Yuhi, younger sister of Kurenai Yuhi who is a teacher at the high school she went to. Tenten isn't a normal girl, in fact she's known as the tomboy of the group. She loves sports and she's great at them and she also don't take anything from any body. She has long beautiful brown hair that she keeps up in two buns on the side of her head. The only people who have seen her hair down are her sister Kurenai and her best friend in the group Hinata. She has brown baby eyes and smiles a lot.

The last and youngest person in the group was Hinata Hyuuga, heir the Hyuuga Corporation and household that is ruled by her father. She has a younger sister named Hanabi who is favored more by her father than her but she has learned to accept that. Hinata stuttered up 'til 6th grade where she met Tenten and 7th where she met Sakura and Ino. She has long straight blue hair and rare lavender eyes. She covers up her body a lot because she's very insecure of the way she looks.

Hinata smiled at her friends uneasily and nodded. They were so alarmed because they've already plan their summer together and at the last minute Hinata seemed to twist the idea around.

"Why?!" Sakura asked staring at her in shock.

"When?!" Tenten added to Sakura's question and stared at Hinata with the same expression.

"Where?!" Ino added lastly to the investigate poor Hinata.

Hinata stared at them all unsure of what to say. If it had been her old self she would've surely fainted by now but because of these three she was able to stand these types of things and be the center of attention.

"Because my father said I need to be prepared for running the company and this is the way to do it., and I'm leaving this Friday to go to camp which is just right outside of this town." Hinata explained thoroughly.

Each of her friends seemed to be a little sadden by this sudden announcement Hinata had made. They agreed to spend the summer together and with Hinata going away to camp how was that going to happen?

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" Sakura asked questionably.

"Can't you just skip camp?" Ino thought hopefully.

Tenten and Sakura thought about Ino's crazy idea for a second and then waited for Hinata's answer.

Hinata shook her said no and quickly placed her hands up in defense. "I mean I would like to but my cousin Neji is watching over me and I think he'd know if I skipped."

"Plus Hinata's a goody-two-shoes when it comes to her father." Tenten added in explanation. "She would never disobey her dad."

"This is not how I planned my summer…" Sakura muttered disappointingly.

Ino shook her head in agreement. "I was so happy that all four of us were going to hang out this summer, but still I knew it was too good to be true."

Hinata hung her head in shame. There she was going off to summer camp and ruining the plan that the four of them had made before middle school ended last year. She felt awful. Tenten looked over at Hinata and noticed her sad expression which made Tenten feel just as bad as well.

"It's not Hinata's fault…" Tenten reminded them. "I'm sure if she had a choice she wouldn't have went. We can't help what her dad makes her do!"

Hinata looked up and weakly smiled at her best friend.

"I know… I know… I'm just so mad!" Ino stated.

Sakura looked at her friends for a second. Tenten seemed to be comforting the guilty feeling Hinata and Ino seemed to be sitting there in an unpleased manner. Sakura began thinking and thinking until she came up with the only solution she could possibly think of.

"I have an idea to make our summer shine a little better." Sakura said smiling. The group stared up at her, waiting for her announcement. Sakura's smile grew at the group.

"We go to camp with Hinata." She concluded.

"WHAT?!" Ino shrieked in shock. Ino hated the outdoors and wasn't to thrilled about being away from the country side and away from home.

"That's a great idea Sakura!" Tenten stated with a smile on her face. Hinata than smiled as well leaving Ino the only one feeling uneasily.

"You can register online. I'll even type in the website!" Hinata said walking over to Sakura's computer. Hinata loved spending time on the computer, probably because that's one of the things the Hyuuga Corporation is famous for. She quickly typed in the website and a page came up.

"Let's see. Here! Online registration!" Tenten said pointing at the link on the computer screen.

"Wait! Shouldn't you guys ask your family first?" Hinata asked with caution. She didn't want them to get in trouble or anything.

"I guess…" Tenten mumbled. She pulled out her cell phone from her pant pocket without any hesitation. Sakura ran upstairs to where her mother was to ask her in person. Ino was still in complete shock about how they were doing this.

"Woah! Wait!" Ino protested. "Camp? I don't do camp!"

"Ino…" Hinata said coming over to her. "It's a good camp. My daddy went there and so did Neji a couple of times. All his friends are gonna be there."

"I'm still not sure…" Ino said hesitantly.

"Including… Sasuke." Tenten hissed with a smirk on her face. She overheard the conversation and decided that lying about Sasuke coming was the only way to make Ino to join them. Ino's eyes widen and full fledge smiled appeared across her face.

"I'm in!" said Ino enthusiastically.

"Me too! My mom said it's cool," Sakura said rushing down the stairs.

"Same with my sis." Tenten added. "Looks like summer won't be so bad after all huh?"

Hinata looked at her friends and smiled. This went from being the worst summer ever to the best summer ever.

* * *

**To Camp.**

"So like… what are we standing here for again?" Ino asked. Her feet were hurting and she was being impatient.

"The bus." Neji answered with his tone sounding even more annoyed. Neji was Hinata's cousin and he was pretty good looking too. Even though Neji is Hinata's cousin, they see themselves having a more type of sibling relationship.

"Then where is it?" Ino snorted back.

"Ino be patient. It has to drive around all of Konoha and pick up a ton of kids. We're the last stop so you need to chillax." Sakura told her.

"It's kind of hard when you've been standing in the same spot for an hour!" Ino fought back. "And what kind of bus stop doesn't have a bench to sit on?"

"Hinata your friend is starting to get on my nerves." Neji whispered to his cousin while Ino was complaining to everyone about tired she was. Hinata glanced over at Ino who was fighting with Sakura while Tenten was sighing on the side and then turned back at her cousin.

"Please be nice Neji." Hinata pleaded. "I know you're not used to them but their my friends and I respect yours."

"Who've never met mine." Neji reminded her. Hinata thought about it for a second and realized that he was right, she's never met his friends.

"Well… when I do I'll be nice to them. So please be nice to mine. Okay Neji?" Hinata begged. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." he agreed. "But if they continue don't think I won't change my mind." he warned.

Hinata nodded.

"Where is this damn bus?!" Ino shouted making Sakura cover her ears.

"It's right there!" Tenten said pointing to the bus that was coming around the corner and heading over to where the group of 5 were standing.

"Well finally…" Ino said pulling out her iPod from her jacket pocket. It was a hot pink iPod nano that she had gotten for graduating. She put her pink earphones in her ears and picked the song. 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry as the bus pulled up.

The bus pulled up to them and stopped. Each of the girls and Neji collected their things and got on the bus in this order. Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Neji. Tenten.

Sakura and Ino sat together in one seat. Tenten and Hinata sat together in another and Neji sat with one of his friends with dark brown hair but Hinata didn't see much of him to give a full physical description. She also noticed a lot of girls stared at Neji with google eyed that she's seen Sakura and Ino do when they talk about or see Sasuke.

When the bus started up again she and Tenten noticed Ino and Sakura seemed to be searching around the bus for something or someone.

"Yo Tenten!" Ino said loudly for her to hear. "You said Sasuke-kun was gonna be here!"

"Oops? Did I say that?" Tenten said acting innocently. Ino than gave her the meanest glare she could ever give anybody. Sakura did the same. Hinata felt uneasy.

"Uh… I'm sure he's coming." Hinata assured her, covering up Tenten's pervious lie. "He's probably riding in."

"He better be!" Both Sakura and Ino said at the same time. They both then looked at each other and starting fighting about how Sasuke is theirs.

Tenten sighed. "You're too nice," she told Hinata as she put ear phones in her ears.

Hinata smiled. She watched a Tenten pressed a couple of buttons onto her iPod. Tenten's iPod was the same as Ino's except is was blue and to Hinata that's the reason it was prettier. Hinata had an iPod too except it was a touch so she couldn't change it into colors.

"What are you listening to?" Hinata asked curiously. Tenten looked at Hinata and then back down at her iPod.

"Uh… 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas." Tenten answered. Hinata nodded her head. She liked the song but it wasn't one of her favorites.

Hinata looked around the bus and stared at her friends and then stared at other people. She then stared out the window and watched as they passed trees in the forest in the middle of no where.

I wonder what camp will be like. Hinata thought as she leaned against the window and closed her eyes and drifted off to a short, sweet slumber.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata wake up!" Tenten said shaking the young girl. Slowly and peacefully Hinata's eyes opened. She said up straight but he eyes were still dazed from her sleep. She looked over at Tenten and she thought she saw Tenten smile.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head! We're here." Tenten told her. Hinata rubbed her right eye with her right hand and then turned and looked out the window. Sure enough there were more busses and cabins and counselors and kids and a big sign that read.

'**Welcome to Camp Leaf.'**

"Hey Hinata!" said Sakura popping up from the seat in front of her. "Have a nice nap?"

Hinata smiled gently and nodded her head. "Mhm."

Sakura smiled as well. "Good."

"Hey fore-head girl!" Ino shouted from the seat were she and Sakura used to sit in. "Why'd you move over there?" she asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at the confused blonde. "Well I wouldn't have had to if you didn't snore so damn loud that I couldn't even hear your iPod!" She snapped back.

Ino scoffed. "I do NOT snore. Right Tenten"

"…" Tenten didn't mutter a word and looked out the window to hide her giggling face.

"Right Hina!" Ino ignored her friend and went to her other one.

"You think we'll experience something we've never expected here?" Hinata asked her friends as she stared at the camp dreamily.

"Hinata!" Ino whined. Hinata looked over at Ino.

"I'm so sorry Ino. I was lost in my day dream for a minute. Can you repeat what you said?" Hinata apologized then asked politely.

Ino pouted. "Forget it."

Sakura smiled victoriously and then glanced back over at Hinata. "You know something Hinata. You may have a fairy tale imagination at times, but I think for once that fairy tale mind of yours may know what it's talking about." Sakura agreed to Hinata's statement.

Hinata looked up at Sakura and smiled then back at the camp. She watched people got out of busses and cars and… a limo!?

She looked out the window more intensively. She watched as the servant stepped up out the door and then went to the back of the limo to open the door.

Tenten looked over at Hinata to see that she was staring out the window with much fascination.

"Hinata?" Tenten questioned curiously. "What are you staring at?"

Hinata's eyes widen as soon as she saw the man open the door. The people who stepped out the door were none other then Itachi Uchiha and **Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Hinata! Hello??" Tenten said starting to get that annoyed feeling. She then looked over Hinata's shoulder and her eyes widened as well.

"Oh my god…" Tenten gasped.

"What!? What is it?!" Sakura asked looking at the two girls who couldn't stop gazing out the window.

"Sasuke… Uchiha…"Hinata whispered.

"FOR REAL?!" Ino and Sakura shouted with joy.

* * *

**R&R People. Please no flaming.**


End file.
